


My life is but under your shadow.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unspoken observations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life is but under your shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 29, 2007.

Narumi will never tell Raidou this, but he’s always found it funny, how the kid never goes anywhere without his hat. He will never tell the young devil summoner how his silent presence is a welcome presence in the dust and bore of his office, how he lazes off a lot more these days not because paperwork bores him, but because there’s something nice about leaning back in one’s chair, shutting one’s eyes and listening to a quiet boy at work, flipping tubes, loading strange-looking bullets.

  
Raidou will never tell Narumi this, but he’s actually all right with the way the man slacks off because he’s the one who taught him how to handle a gun correctly, right before he was just about to think that the man was a dead weight in his own office. He will never tell the older man how odd little _haiku_ come to mind, when he looks up at random and sees Narumi haloed against the sunlight streaming in from the window behind his desk.  



End file.
